I'VE GOT YOU!
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Cerita pasaran tentang seorang yang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya meski dia sudah memiliki kekasih. BL, TYPO, GJ, FF iseng2, dll
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE GOT YOU!**

**.**

**YunJaeYooSuMin**

**.**

**Iseng-iseng nemu ide abal yang coba author tuangkan kedalam sebuah fic only 2 shoot! kalo suka alhamdulilah ngga suka YOOSUdah, buat yang nanya kapan MY DESTINY dilanjut nanti ya sabar author sedang mencari ilham ke Eyang Makmur(?) YOOSU hepi reading dah :D#cipokbasah**

**.**

**.**

***SHINKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

***Jaejoong's POV***

_Seperti biasa aku melihatnya disini dilapangan basket sekolah, aku duduk di barisan paling depan agar bisa melihatnya lebih dekat, saat ini tim basket kesayangan kami sedang latihan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan, lapangan ini cukup penuh karena banyak murid yang ingin menonton, yeah siapa yang tidak ingin melihat lima pria tampan dengan tubuh berkeringat terpapar matahari ditambah lekukan lengan mereka yang berotot terlihat sangat sexy, membuat siapapun tidak bisa memalingkan wajah mereka padahal sekolah ini sekolah khusus namja namun tetap saja, lima namja tampan di sekolah kami ini tak menyurutkan siswa lain untuk mengagumi ketampanan wajah mereka, termasuk aku._

"Joongie~ah ini untukmu"

_Aku mendengar suara sahabatku Kim Junsu yang memanggil namaku dengan lengkingan khasnya, kulihat ia membawa dua kaleng Cola, tunggu Cola? aish apa dia lupa kalau aku tidak bisa minum Cola?_

"Suie, kau lupa aku kan tidak bisa minum Cola" tanyaku hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa_ mianhe_ Joongie aku lupa, aku terburu-buru tadi aku bertemu si jidat lebar di kantin! aku takut dia menggangguku jadi saja aku lupa bahwa kau tidak bisa minum Cola, _mianhe_ Joongie~ah"

"_Gwaenchana_ Suie, aku simpan saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum agar ia tidak merasa bersalah.

"Eh? tapi Joongie kan haus, aku belikan lagi yang baru tunggu sebentar disini ne?"

"Eoh? Su tidak usah Suie~"

_Kulihat Junsu kembali menuju kantin untuk membelikanku minuman yang baru, aku memang phobia terhadap Cola karena aku pernah pingsan dibuatnya, tidak tahu kenapa._

"JUNG YUNHO…JUNG YUNHO…JUNG YUNHO…"

_Wajahku kembali menatap kearah lapangan saat beberapa murid memanggil nama itu, nama yang sudah mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku sejak awal aku bersekolah disini. Jung Yunho, nama yang selalu berhasil membuat dadaku bergetar, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, sejak pertemuan pertama kami di lapangan pada saat menjadi siswa baru waktu itu hingga saat ini hanya Jung Yunho yang ada di otakku._

***Flashback***

"_PPALI_! KALIAN LEMAH SEKALI HUH! LARINYA DIPERCEPAT!" suara Kangta_ sunbaenim_ terdengar memekikan telinga para siswa baru, dia adalah Presiden Sekolah SHINKI dan saat ini ia bertugas untuk 'mengajari' para siswa baru bagaimana menjadi anak SMA, intinya SHINKI Senior High School sedang mengadakan OSPEK

"YAH! KAU INI _YEOJA_ EOH? CEPAT SUSUL TEMAN-TEMANMU!"

_"Sun sunbaenim _uhukkuhukk_ mianhe _aku aku tidak kuat" ucap _namja_ cantik itu terbata, ia berusaha mengambil udara karena dirasa paru-parunya sesak.

"TIDAK BISA! SEMUANYA LARI DAN KAU JUGA HARUS LARI! CEPAT ATAU KAU MAU AKU HUKUM HAH?"

"Ta tapi _sunbaenim_ aku"

"LARI CEPAAAATTT!"

_Namja_ cantik itu menegakan badannya, dia tidak mau sampai harus dihukum hanya karena ia tidak sanggup berlari, ia bahkan sempat berfikir, ini sekolah umum apa sekolah khusus tentara karena sejak tadi dirinya bersama siswa baru lainnya terus saja disuruh berlari memutari lapangan basket yang bisa dibilang tidaklah kecil.

"Ah" _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba terjatuh

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne gwaenchana aku"

**DEG~**

Kedua mata itu bertemu, mata musang versus mata besar yang indah.

"YAH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALIAN MAU DIHUKUM? CEPAT LARI!"

"Yah, apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Aku bi ah~" pekik_ namja_ cantik itu saat mencoba berdiri, lututnya terluka dan itu sangat perih sekali karena ditambah cucuran keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aish kau terluka, Kangta Sunbae pasti tidak mengijinkan kita ke ruang UKS sebelum selesai berlari, kau naiklah ke punggungku kita berlari bersama"

"Eeeehhh?_ Shi Shiruh_ aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan berlari aku masih sanggup berlari"

"Ck, dengan luka begitu mana bisa kau berlari, yah cepatlah sebelum Kangta _sunbae_ menghukum kita _Ppali_ naiklah" _namja_ berwajah _manly_ itu berjongkok membelakangi_ namja_ cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naiklah kesini ppaliwa" ia menepukan tangan kanan dipundak kanannya.

Entah dorongan dari mana membuat si_ namja_ cantik tanpa cacat itu menuruti perkataan orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu, perlahan ia memeluk punggung lebar_ namja_ yang sama sekal tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, tanpa ia tahu bahwa kakinya sudah dipeluk oleh _namja_ berambut brunet tersebut, membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

"_Kajja hana dul set_"

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya_ namja_ berwajah _manly_ sambil terengah.

"Kim, Kim Jaejoong"

"_Anyeong_ Jaejoongie aku Yunho Jung Yunho _bangapda_"

_Namja_ bernama Jaejoong itu hanya mengangguk pelan di gendongan Yunho.

"YAH KAU JUNG YUNHO KENAPA KAU MENGGENDONG JAEJOONG?! KAU MAU JADI PAHLAWAN? BAIK KALAU BEGITU LARI 10 PUTARAN LAGI!"

"Ne,_ sunbaenim_" jawab Yunho lantang.

"_MWO_? SEPULUH PUTARAN? Yun turunkan aku, kau akan kesulitan harus berlari sepuluh putaran lagi, aku sudah tidak apa-apa turunkan aku Yun"

"Yah Jae~ah jangan banyak bicara aku masih sanggup berlari tenang saja, pegangan yang kencang ok?_ hana dul set_"

Bukannya menurunkan Jaejoong, Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya dan berlari semakin cepat, karena terkejut Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di cekukan leher Yunho dan memeluk leher Yunho erat, ia bisa mencium wangi mint yang menguar di tubuh Yunho, entahlah ia merasa nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang Yunho berikan.

_Itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya._

***End of Flashback***

_Matahari semakin menunjukan kekuatannya, cahaya yang begitu memanaskan hari itu, beberapa siswa yang tidak kuat akan paparan cahaya matahari terlihat menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih sejuk, Junsu juga sedari tadi terus mengajakku agar berteduh ke tempat yang lebih dingin, namun aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini, aku ingin melihatnya, melihatnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, karena hanya saat latihanlah aku bisa melihatnya, itu karena kami berbeda kelas, dia kelas 1A sedang aku 1C._

_Setelah 60 menit berlatih akhirnya selesai juga, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis, wajahnya yang tampan dan pribadinya yang ramah, membuat Yunhoku eh Yunhoku? Aish kenapa aku menyebutnya begitu dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku ok ralat BELUM bukannya TIDAK, dia hanya belum melihatku saja hehehe._

"Yah Joongie apa yang kau pikirkan?kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"_A…Ani_" _jawabku dengan senyum kikuk._

"Ah _Kajja_ kita kembali ke kelas aku sudah tidak tahan! disini panas sekali latihannya juga sudah selesai"

_Jujur sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, masih ingin melihatnya sampai ia tidak terlihat lagi tapi aku juga tidak tega melihat Junsu yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kepanasan, ia memilih untuk menemaniku melihat latihan tim basket._

"Hm,_ kajja_"

"Ah _Cola_nya?" Junsu melirik kaleng Cola yang tidak aku minum dan aku biarkan dibangku penonton.

"Ini untukku saja ya?"

_Aku membalikan badanku kearah suara yang aku kenal, suara bass yang sanggup membuat jantungku terlonjak keluar setiap aku mendengarnya._

"Hey, boleh tidak Cola ini untukku?"

"Itu punya Joongie tanya saja sama Joongie"

"Jae, boleh tidak Cola ini untukku? aku haus sekali"

**Hening~**

"Jae? Colanya boleh untukku tidak?"

"Jae? ah yasudah kalau tidak boleh aku"

"BOLEH, ah maksudku b-boleh tentu saja ambilah"

_Karena terlalu gugup suaraku terdengar seperti membentaknya, aku menundukan wajahku malu._

"Aaaahh _gomawo_"

_Aku lihat dengan ekor mataku dia membuka kaleng Cola itu, isinya sedikit keluar mengotori tangannya, kalau saja saat ini aku memegang tissue aku pasti akan membantunya membersihkan tangannya_

"Hey Yun Kka kita ke heeeeyyy siapa ini? hi manis"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa Park Yuchun! jangan mencolek daguku sembarangan!"

"_Waeeeee_? kau itu sangat imut Junsu~ah membuatku gemas saja" sahut namja bernama Yuchun itu terkekeh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Su tidak imuuuttt, Joongie _kajja_ kita pergi! jangan terlalu lama disini nanti kita tertular mesum seperti si jidat lebar itu!"

_Junsu menarik lenganku menjauh dari Yunho, dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan Yuchun yang senang sekali mengganggu Junsu, mereka itu benar-benar seperti kucing dan anjing saat bertemu pasti akan bertengkar, ah Junsu~ya tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku masih ingin bersama Yunho?_

***NEXT DAY***

"Eomma, Joongie berangkat"

"Neeee hati-hati _chagiyaaaa_"

_Aku mendorong sepeda tuaku keluar rumah sederhana yang hanya ditempati olehku dan Eomma, Appa sudah meninggal sejak aku masih SMP kelas 2, sakit kankernya tidak bisa disembuhkan karena keuangan keluargaku yang memang sangat terbatas, itulah sebabnya aku ingin belajar dengan rajin, bersekolah di sekolah terbaik meski mendapat beasiswa agar aku bisa memperbaiki kehidupanku dan membahagiakan Eomma, demi menopang kehidupan kami Eomma bekerja sebagai pembuat kue._

_SHINKI sekolahku tidak begitu jauh dari rumah, aku lebih suka menggunakan sepeda karena lebih cepat sampai dan menghemat uang yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membeli buku atau kutabung, dengan bersepeda juga bisa menambah kekuatan fisiku, yah sebagian orang menganggapku lemah karena menurut mereka wajahku terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria, bentuk badanku-pun terlalu sempurna karena itu tak jarang beberapa namja di sekolahku berusaha untuk mendapatkan aku, tapi maaf hatiku hanya untuk Jung Yunho seorang, eh Yunho? ah aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat, aku ingin melihatnya sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tapi kenapa sepedaku terasa bergoyang? omo jangan-jangan? oh Tuhan tidak lagi._

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

**BRUK!**

_Aku kesal padahal baru semalam rantainya sudah aku betulkan kenapa rusak lagi, omo lututku? kenapa sih aku mudah sekali terluka? jatuh sedikit pasti berdarah! Omo sudah hampir jam 8 sekolah sebentar lagi masuk dan kalau terlambat aku tidak bisa bertemu Yunho! hsssss appo~ tapi meski sakit aku harus tetap sampai di sekolah lebih dulu sebelum Yunho! Yah harus! Kim Jaejoong hwaiting! Meski perih aku harus tetap berjalan, dengan sedikit pincang aku mendorong sepedaku menuju sekolah yang sebernarnya sudah tidak begitu jauh jika menggunakan sepeda atau kendaraan beroda namun jika berjalan kaki ditambah kakiku yang terluka tentu saja perjalanan akan semakin berat,harapan bertemu Yunho sebelum masuk kelas punah sudah._

_Saat aku sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan akan menyebrang sambil membawa sepedaku tiba-tiba ada mobil yang menyalip didepan, tunggu sepertinya aku kenal mobil ini._

"Jae? kau kenapa? kenapa sepedamu kau dorong?"

_OH MY GOD SUN! tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi, Jung Yunho! Mobil yang menyalip jalanku dan berhenti tepat di depanku benar mobil Yunho!_

"Jae _gwaenchana_? sepedamu rusak ya?eoh kenapa celana sekolahmu berdarah? Joongie kau terluka?"

"Hah?ah ini, neee aku tadi terjatuh dari sepeda karena rantainya copot dan yeah"

"Coba kulihat"

_Apa yang Yunho lakukan? Tuhan mengapa ia berjalan mendekatiku dan kyaaaaaa ia berjongkok melihat celanaku yang robek dan penuh darah, oh Tuhaaaaann lututku lemas sekali tahan Jaejoong tahaaaannn jangan pingsan jangan pingsan._

"Hmmmm luka ini cukup dalam, sudah naiklah ke mobilku kita berangkat bersama"

"Eeehhh? ti tidak apa-apa Yun aku bisa sendiri"

"Sudah kubilang naiklah, lukamu harus cepat di obati, Kka sepedamu taruh di bagasi mobilku saja"

_Kulihat Yunho mengambil sepedaku dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobil audy hitamnya, aku tidak bisa bergerak entah karena sakit atau terlalu gugup. Setelah memastikan sepedaku tidak akan jatuh, dia menarik tanganku masuk kedalam mobilnya, tangannya begitu besar di telapak tangan mungilku, punggung lebarnya menutupi seluruh bayangan tubuhku, aku benar-benar merasa terlindungi oleh namja tampan yang ada di depanku ini._

"Nah, masuklah"

_Dia membukakan pintu untukku, benar-benar tipikal namja yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut padanya, termasuk diriku. Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam, dia beberapa kali mengajaku berbicara namun aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya singkat, kalau tidak Ne atau Andwe, maaf Yunho bukannya aku bersikap dingin padamu aku hanya terlalu malu dan gugup jika harus berhadapan denganmu._

"Oya Jae, sepertinya setiap pertemuan kita kau pasti terluka, ingat tidak saat penerimaan siswa baru? itu juga lututmu terluka kan?"

_Omo, dia mengingatnya dia ingat moment itu?_

"Iya kan Jae? hahahhaa aneh sekali ya?"

"Ne"

_See? aku hanya mampu menjawab Neeee sedang dia terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih tertawa, aku meliriknya sekilas dia benar-benar tampan, rahangnya begitu membentuk wajahnya, suara tawanya juga sangat 'renyah' aku senang mendengar tawanya, senang melihat dia tersenyum seperti sekarang ini._

"Jja sampai juga, Jae apa kau bisa berjalan? kita ke UKS dulu sebelum masuk kelas, kita periksa dulu kakimu _arraso_?"

"Kakiku tidak apa-apa Yun, aku sudah biasa terluka"

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet sekali ya seperti _yeoja_, Jaejoongie apa kau sebenarnya _yeoja_ yang terperangkap di tubuh _namja_?"

"_M-mwo_? YAH JUNG YUNHO"

"MHUAHAHHAHAHAAA,wajahmu lucu sekali kalau marah seperti itu"

A_ku sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Yunho, bagaimana mungkin aku yeoja? aku ini namja! Karena kesal aku melipat tanganku dan memajukan bibirku, kebiasan yang sulit aku hilangkan dan menurut Eomma aku terlihat seperti yeoja._

"Hahahaha ternyata kau benar _yeoja_ ya Jae? lihat mana ada _namja_ yang memajukan bibirnya saat sedang marah"

"Yunho! aish"

_Kesal karena Yunho masih terus mentertawakanku, aku memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasku, meski Yunho terus memanggil tapi tidak aku hiraukan, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap Yunho sekarang, jantungku berdebar kencang berada didekatnya. Tuhan apa benar aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya?_

***NEXT YEAR***

_Tak terasa aku sudah kelas 2 SMA padahal sepertinya baru kemarin aku masuk menjadi siswa di salah satu SMA terbaik di Seoul, Yunho? hahaha aku dan Yunho baik-baik saja, bahkan kami bertambah akrab, kami sering bertemu di luar jam sekolah karena dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran sekolah yang tidak ia mengerti, beberapa teman mengira kami pacaran, hmmm aku masih belum bisa mengutarakan perasaanku, aku takut ia akan menjauh dan menganggapku orang aneh jadi untukku seperti ini saja sudah cukup._

"Baiklah, kumpulkan semua tugas kalian di meja, apa ada yang tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

_Suara Jung Soo seongsenim mengejutkan aku, dengan segera aku mengambil buku tugas dari tasku yang sudah aku siapkan sejak semalam, aku memang rajin karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan beasiswaku, setahun lagi aku akan lulus dari sini dan menjadi mahasiswa entahlah apa aku masih bisa meneruskan kuliah atau tidak, kondisi keuangan masih jadi alasan utamaku._

"Buku tugasku kemana ya?"

"_Wae geure_ Joongie?"

"Buku tugasku tidak ada Su, padahal semalam sudah aku masukan kedalam tas"

"_Jinjja_? coba kau cari lagi Joongie pelan-pelan"

"Tidak ada Su,_ eottoke?_"

"Semuanya apa sudah mengumpulkan tugas?"

_Aku takut sekali mengaku bahwa aku tidak membawa tugasku, bukannya aku tidak mengerjakan tapi aku lupa membawanya, saat sarapan tadi aku mengeluarkan lagi buku tugasku untuk mengecek apa jawabannya sudah betul atau tidak, tapi malah tertinggal, pabo!_

"Joongie _eotte_?"

"_Molla_ tidak ada di tasku Su~"

"Jumlahnya kurang, apa ada yang tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

_Sudahlah, mau dicari berapa kalipun tetap tidak ada! kalau sudah begini aku harus mengaku tak membawa tugas._

"Sa saya _seongsenim_"

"Jaejoong? yah tumben sekali kau tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

"Nde _seongsenim_ tugasku tertinggal dirumah _mianhe_"

"Hmmmm baiklah, karena baru sekali ini kau tidak mengerjakan tugas kau tidak perlu berdiri diluar hanya saja saat pulang sekolah nanti kau harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan kelas"

"Eeehh? N ne, _seongsenim_" _kejam sekali, pikirku._

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa tiba saatnya aku harus mengerjakan hukumanku, semuanya sudah pulang meski tadi Heechull, Su, Kyu dan Sungmin berniat membantuku namun aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagipula Jung Soo seongsenim juga tidak mengijinkan siapapun membantuku, hukuman yang berat padahal baru sekali aku tidak mengerjakan tugas itupun karena tertinggal dirumah haaaaahhh._

"Hmmmm kelas mana dulu yang harus aku bersihkan ya?ah kelasku saja"

_Agar tidak bosan aku pasang mp3 dari ponselku dan menyetel lagu favoritku Hug dan boyband kesayanganku DBSK, kalian tau leader mereka Uknow sangat mirip dengan Yunhoku hihihih. Sambil bernyanyi aku membersihkan kelas, namun saat sedang asik menyapu aku merasa seperti ada seseorang dibelakangku, apa hantu? omo hantu? eottoke? Arraci aku akan memukulnya dengan sapu ini! Beraninya mengganggu Kim Jaejoong, aku berbalik dan memukul hantu itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

"Aw aw Jae aw _appo_ Jae aw ini aku Yunho!"

"Yun? Yunho?"

_Mataku membesar mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang ada di belakangku tadi adalah Yunho, terlebih aku memukulnya dengan sapu, segera saja aku menghentikan pukulanku dan membuang sapu itu ke sembarang arah._

"_Mi mianhe_ aku tidak tau, kau juga kenapa tidak memanggilku eoh? malah diam di belakangku membuat aku takut"

_Yunho mendekatiku dan menarik earphone yang menggantung di telingaku sambil tersenyum._

"Karena ini kau tidak bisa mendengarku Jae"

_Yunho tersenyum dan mendadak aku merasa lemas di lututku, aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku malu._

"Hmmmm jadi kau benar-benar dihukum rupanya? kenapa kau tidak membawa tugasmu?"

"Eh? bagaimana kau tau aku dihukum?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Kyu dia bilang bahwa kau dihukum karena tidak membawa buku tugasmu"

"Ah, tadi pagi aku hampir terlambat dan buku tugasnya tertinggal di meja makan"

"Ah begitu, Kka kubantu kau mengerjakan hukumanmu"

_MWO? dia mau membantuku? Yunho mau membantuku membersihkan kelas? benarkah?_

"Yah, kenapa diam?_ kajja_"

"_Andwe_ Yun, biar aku saja ini hukumanku lagipula kalau _seongsenim_ sampai tahu kau bisa kena hukuman juga"

"Tenang saja Jae, Park _seongsenim_ sudah pulang, aku yang mengepel lantai kau yang menyapu, ok?"

"Tapi Yun"

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet sekali Kim Jaejoong"

_Yunho tersenyum, sekali lagi ia tersenyum, senyum yang mampu mematikan seluruh panca indera yang ada di tubuhku. Dengan bantuan Yunho hukuman membersihkan ruangan kelas tidak terasa cepat terselesaikan, waktu jadi tidak berarti jika dia di sisiku, sesekali ia menjahiliku dengan mencipratkan air ke wajahku atau memegang pinggangku yang terkenal sensitif, dia suka sekali menggelitik pinggangku, biasanya aku akan marah kalau Chullie, atau Kyu yang melakukannya tapi dengan Yunho, aku sama sekali tidak bisa sedikitpun marah padanya._

"Hfffftttt selesai juga"_  
_

"Kau lelah Jae? wajahmu memerah begitu"

_Yunho mendekatiku dan dia…dia kyaaaaaaaaaaa dia menyentuh pipiku, omo omo apa yang harus kulakukan, eomma bagaimana ini?_

"Hm? kau kepanasan Jae? wajahmu sampai merah begini, Kka kita beli minuman dingin"

_Yunho menarik tanganku keluar kelas, aku mengambil tas lalu berjalan dibelakangnya masih dengan genggaman tangan Yunho di tanganku, ya Tuhan mimpi aku semalam? pipiku disentuhnya, tanganku digenggamnya, Jung Yunho kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku bersyukur dengan hukuman kali ini dan bersyukur bahwa buku tugasku tertinggal dirumah, Tuhan, terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku bahagia._

***NEXT DAY***

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah kami, aku tidak ikut dalam kepanitiaan, Yunho yang saat ini sudah menjadi Presiden sekolah menggantikan Kangta sunbae menawariku menjadi pantia tapi aku tidak mau karena kalau jadi panitia waktuku akan habis dipakai untuk berkonsentrasi mengurusi ultah sekolah, sedang aku harus membantu Eomma membuat kue, sebenarnya Eomma tidak melarangku untuk berorganisasi di sekolah tapi aku tidak tega melihat Eomma kerepotan dan kelelahan sendiri membuat kue._

_Sekolah begitu ramai, karena beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain juga datang berkunjung, dari gerbang sekolah hingga aula terjajar stand-stand makanan dan barang-barang lucu, aku melihat teman-teman lain sedang sibuk mengurus tugasnya masing-masing, seperti Junsu dan Yuchun sedang mengawasi beberapa siswa lain merangkai pita di sekitar panggung, benar kata Su, Yuchun senang sekali menggodanya terbukti beberapa kali Su berteriak kesal karena diganggu Yuchun._

_Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku dan disana sudah ada Kyu dan Changmin yang masih ribut menyusun susunan acara, Changmin ingin SHINee menjadi tamu pembuka tapi Kyu ingin 2NE1 lebih dahulu tampil, lalu ada Chullie yang ribut dengan Hankyung hanya karena masalah Hankyung salah menulis ucapan SELAMAT DATANG dalam hanggul Korea, tentu saja Hankyung salah, dia kan siswa pindahan dari China mana mungkin dia bisa menulis hanggul dengan benar, Chullie harusnya bisa mengerti itu. __Aku tidak ingin mengganggu teman-temanku, jadi aku putuskan untuk keluar dan melihat beberapa barang yang dijual di stand sebelum acara dimulai._

"Kyaaaaaaa Hello Kitty, cermin Hello Kitty ini berapa?"

"Itu 5 won saja"

"5 won?"

_Omo, terlalu mahal kalau aku beli ini aku tidak bisa makan siang, uang jajanku saja hanya 5 won, tapi cermin Hello Kitty ini bagus sekali._

"Jae~"

_Dia datang lagi, pangeranku datang lagi_

"Yunho~"

"_Anyeong_, kau sedang apa?"

"_Ani_ aku hanya melihat-lihat saja"

"_Chingu_, kau jadi beli cermin ini?" _tanya si penjual itu padaku_

"Ah itu,_ mianhe_ tidak jadi"

"Eh? kenapa tidak jadi Jae? bukannya kau suka kucing manis ini?"

"AH tidak apa-apa Yun, sudahlah"

"Kau ini, yah aku beli cerminnya" _Yunho nampak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari kantong celananya_

_"_Ini untukmu"

"Yunho~ah tapi?"

"Sudah ambil saja, anggap saja sebagai balasan terima kasihku karena kau sudah dengan sabar menjadi guru privatku selama ini,_ gomawo_ ne Jaejoongie"

"Yunho, acara mau dimulai_ kajja_ kita masuk"

"Ne Chun, Jae _kajja_ kita ke aula acara sudah mau dimulai"

_Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho untuk menggenggam tanganku, aku perhatikan Yuchun tersenyum 'mencurigakan' saat melihat Yunho mengenggam tanganku, aku malu sekali aku yakin wajahku saat ini pasti sudah memerah karena sikap Yunho padaku._

_Ternyata benar, tak lama setelah aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman acara dimulai, Yunho sudah menghilang dibelakang panggung karena harus memantau jalannya acara, ah dia memang seorang leader yang hebat. Acara dibuka dengan penampilan SHINee terlebih dahulu, rupanya kali ini Kyu kalah adu debat dengan si jenius Changmin hahaha bisa aku tebak bagaimana masamnya wajah Kyunnie._

_Tak lama setelah itu sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan Presiden sekolah kami selaku ketua pelaksana, Jung Yunho, dia begitu popular beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain yang juga datang berkunjung berteriak memanggil nama Yunho saat ia naik keatas panggung, aku gerah sekali mendengar yeoja-yeoja kecentilan itu heboh sendiri melihat Yunho, hah kalian baru melihatnya ya? aku sudah sejak lama mengangumi ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho! Setelah sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan Yunho, saatnya penampilan dari siswa-siswa SHINKI lain, ada yang bermain drama, bernyanyi maupun memparodikan girlband/boyband yang saat ini sedang booming, lihat saja Heechull, Sungmin, adik kelas kami Taemin dan Key memparodikan SNSD dan menyanyikan lagu GEE, aku dan penonton lain terpingkal dibuatnya, lalu ada penampilan piano tunggal dari Yuchun yang harus kuakui suara dan permainan pianonya daebak! Kulirik Su yang berdiri disamping panggung bahkan tak berkedip menatap Yuchun. _

_Acara ultah sekolah ini benar-benar hebat, aku salut dengan kerjasama ChangKyu yang telah berhasil membuat acara begitu meriah tidak membosankan seperti tahun lalu, dan tahukah kalian bahwa Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin memparodikan TVXQ menyanyikan Mirotic? kyaaaaa benar-benar menakjubkan! Bagaimana mungkin suara mereka bisa sangat mirip dengan Uknow, Micky, Xiah dan Max TVXQ?daebak!_

_Ulang Tahun SHINKI Senior School ditutup dengan penampilan dari 2NE1 dengan single terbaru mereka Im The Best dan Ugly, setelah itu acara pun selesai, hari berganti sore dan keadaan sekolah semakin sepi, hanya beberapa panitia dan siswa dari sekolah lain yang masih menunggu teman mereka, sekolah yang awalnya rapih terlihat sangat berantakan karena dekorasi balon dan pita warna merah sudah tidak karuan bentuknya, dan disinilah aku berkumpul bersama teman-temanku duduk di aula sekolah sambil memakan beberapa kue, beristirahat sejenak setelah lelah mengemban tugas sebagai panitia. Aku sebenarnya sudah akan pulang tapi Junsu memaksaku untuk tinggal menemaninya sebentar._

"YA CHO KYUHYUN KAU JANGAN AMBIL DONAT ITU! ITU MILIKU!"

_"Mwo?_ aish kan masih ada kue yang lainnya Shim Changmin"

"_Shiruh_ itu donatku, kembalikan!"

"Aigoooo benar-benar kekanakan! Kkah habiskan biar perutmu bulat seperti donat, aku heran kemana larinya semua makanan di perutmu itu? hari ini saja kau sudah menghabiskan 3 cup ramyun, 5 donat, dan 2 porsi bibimbab kau benar-benar monsterfood"

"Chuuuuuunnnn, sudah kubilang jangan suka memegang pinggangku!"

"Aku heran kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan sekali Junsu~ah"

"Mwo? yak mesum! Jauhkan pikiran mesummu itu atau aku atau aku euungg"

"Atau apa?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa Joongie Yuchun mengerling padaku kyaaaa hushus menjauh dariku mesum hus"

_Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Yuchun yang menggoda Junsu dan Junsu begitu ketakutan kalau sudah melihat Yoochun berpandangan 'mesum' kearahnya, mesum? menurutku pandangan Yucchun adalah pandangan kagum, Junsu terlalu berlebihan._

"Yunho~ya"

"Eoh Ahra?"

"_Mian_ aku terlambat tadi ada pelajaran tambahan di tempat les jadi baru sempat kesini, acaranya sudah selesai ya?"

"Hm, baru saja selesai Kka duduklah disini"

_Ahra? siapa yeoja itu? kenapa Yunho baik sekali terhadapnya?dan kenapa mereka terlihat...mesra? aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini._

"Ah iya aku ingin memperkenalkan Ahra pada kalian, teman-teman ini Go Ahra dan dia, adalah pacarku"

"Aigooooo Yun, kenapa kau baru memperkenalkan pacarmu sekarang huh?"

"Hahahha _mianhe_ Chun aku baru sempat mengenalkan kalian pada Ahra"

_"Anyeong haseyo nae_ Go Ahra _imnida_, aku siswi kelas 2 SMA DONGBANG"

_Pacar? Yunho sudah punya pacar? pacar Yunho? Ahra pacar Yunho? dadaku sesak, sesak sekali aku tidak bisa bernapas, seluruh sistem inderaku seakan tidak bekerja dan mataku, omo kenapa mataku memanas?_

"Jae _gwaenchana_? wajahmu pucat sekali"

_Aku sakit Yunho! bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah mengatahui bahwa kau memiliki seorang pacar!_

"G-g_waenchana_ aku hanya lelah Jjah aku harus pulang, aku harus membantu Eomma membuat kue, permisi"

"Jae, mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri"

_Aku berlari keluar aula, tak aku pedulikan mata teman-temanku yang memandangku bingung, yang aku inginkan sekarang ini adalah menjauh dari Yunho, aku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku menangis karenanya, aku tidak mau dia melihat aku begitu hancur karenanya, padahal memang aku sangat rapuh, aku sangat hancur, aku benci menangis bahkan seumur hidupku aku baru 2x menangis saat aku bayi tentu saja dan saat Appaku meninggal, tapi sekarang aku membiarkan air mata ini jatuh membasahi pipiku, membiarkannya mengaliri seluruh wajahku untuk sedikit meringankan hatiku dan mengobati lukaku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu sakit._

S_ungai Han dimalam hari memang indah, salah satu impianku adalah berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihku di sungai Han pada malam hari, bolehkah aku berharap aku ingin berjalan menyusuri sungai Han dimalam hari dengan Yunho? ah sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ya? yeoja itu dia begitu cantik sangat cocok dengan Yunho, aku hanyalah namja miskin yang sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengan Yunho, harusnya aku sadar sejak awal, seharusnya aku tidak boleh berharap lebih dan mengubur semua perasaanku untuknya, dia hanya menganggapku teman tak lebih, kau bodoh Jaejoong sangat bodoh jika berharap dia mencintaimu, berharap dia akan menatapmu seperti kau menatapnya, tidak dia Jung Yunho dan aku Kim Jaejoong, dia pemilik Jung corporation sedang aku? apa yang bisa membuatku berfikir bahwa aku bisa memilikinya? terlalu jauh aku mengharapkannya._

"Jung Yunhooooooooo berbahagialaaaaaaahhh, aku aku hikshiksh aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia hikshikshikssss"

_Aku berteriak memanggil namanya, tidak aku pedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar, aku hanya ingin memanggil namanya sebanyak yang aku mampu, sebelum aku menghilangkannya. Melupakanmu sama sulitnya mengingat seseorang yang tidak pernah aku kenal, Jung Yunho._

**END?**

**Mind to ripiyuw?**

**sankyu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**IVE GOT YOU!**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**.**

***SHINKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

Matahari dilangit Seoul terasa begitu terik, mungkin karena memasuki pertengahan bulan April dimana Korea Selatan mulai berganti musim menjadi musim panas. Lapangan salah satu sekolah menengah ternama di Korea yakni SHINKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL mulai dipadati siswa-siswa kelas 3 yang akan pergi berkemah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaan mereka, karena setelah Ujian Nasional mereka akan lulus sekolah dan status sebagai siswa akan berganti menjadi mahasiswa.

Kelas 3 di SHINKI dibagi menjadi 5 kelas semua kelas saling menghormati dan berteman satu sama lain, namun hanya kelas 3A dan 3C saja yang tidak pernah menampakan keakuran mereka. Sudah sejak kelas 1 anak-anak 3A dan 3C selalu bermasalah, entah itu berkelahi atau saling menjahili, para guru-pun sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengakurkan mereka. Kelas 3A terdiri dari _namja-namja_ berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis, mereka adalah Pangeran-pangeran SHINKI. Sedang kelas 3C terdiri dari _namja-namja_ yang dianugerahi kecantikan luar biasa, mereka _namja_ namun wajah bentuk tubuh dan sikap mereka terkadang seperti _yeoja_. Dan di kelas inilah Jaejoong berada.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Jung Soo _seongsenim_ 'menyela' kegaduhan diantara para siswa.

"Semuanya masuk kedalam bis dengan tertib, jangan saling mendorong, dikarenakan bisnya hanya ada empat jadi 3A dan 3C akan digabung menjadi satu" lanjutnya.

"Aish aku tidak mau disatukan dengan _namja-namja_ cantik disana, menyebalkan!" gerutu _namja _bertinggi hampir dua meter itu kesal.

"Aish reputasiku sebagai _namja_ maskulin dan _manly_ bisa hancur jika berada satu bis dengan mereka" kali ini sang wakil Presiden Sekolah yang berucap, Choi Siwon.

"Whoaaa ini bagus sekali, aku bisa mendekati Junsu kalau begitu" sekarang giliran _namja_ tampan berjidat lebar yang angkat bicara, nampak _smirk_ di bibirnya mengembang.

Jika beberapa siswa 3A nampak protes dengan usulan dari gurunya tak jauh berbeda dengan 3C yang juga menampakan ketidaksukaan mereka atas saran dari wali kelas mereka itu.

"Omo, kita akan satu bis dengan _namja-namja_ mesum itu? _andwe_!" teriak namja imut besuara lumba-lumba.

"Nanti bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba menggerepe-grepe(?)kita?" terlihat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketakutan.

**PLETAK~**

"Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, ada Jung Soo _seongsenim_ disana jadi mereka mana mungkin berani, _chakkaman_ Joongie? Jaejoongie dimana? YA! KIM JAEJOONG _EODDIEGA_?" _namja_ cantik bertampang judes bernama Kim Heechul itu berteriak memanggil Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku disini"

"Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku aku tidak mau kau diganggu oleh si namja kelebihan otot itu lagi!" sahut Heechul sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Uhm!" angguk Jaejoong

"Baiklah semuanya masuk kedalam bis sekarang, 3A 3C _Ppaliwa_!" teriak Jung Soo _seongsenim_.

"Yoochun~ah biarkan para _'yeoja'_ itu masuk dulu, lady's first" ejek Hankyung.

"YA! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG _YEOJA_ HUH?" pekik Heechul

"Ya siapa lagi, kau kau kau dan kalian semua kelas 3C"

"Shim Changmin manusia kelebihan kalsium jaga bicaramu!" ucap Kyuhyun beserta deathglare gratisnya.

"3A 3C CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM BIS!" teriakan Jung Soo _seongsenim _membuat siswa 3A dan C sontak terkejut.

Meski perang urat saraf dan saling menebar lirikan tajam belum berakhir namun mereka menuruti perintah guru mereka untuk segera naik kedalam bis. Setelah dipastikan semuanya sudah berada di dalam bis, bis-pun berjalan menuju perkemahan yang terletak di sekitar gunung Seoraksam. Perjalanan ditempuh kurang lebih 90 menit.

Suasana didalam bis sangat ramai, ada yang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi, mengobrol, bahkan bertengkar, siapa lagi jika bukan kelas 3A yang memulai pertengkaran itu, membuat Jung Soo _seongsenim_ merasa ingin berhenti menjadi guru.

"Chun minggir aku mau ambil minum"

Yunho berdiri untuk mengambil minuman yang berada di tasnya yang ia simpan diatas, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan karena bis yang terus berjalan. Saat bis membelok mendadak, kaleng minuman Yunho terjatuh.

**PLUK!**

"Ah"

"Eoh? _Mi mianhe_ Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Gwaenchna_" ucap _namja _tercantik di SHINKI itu seadanya.

***YUNHO'S POV***

_Sejak kejadian ulang tahun sekolah setahun lalu, sikap Jaejoong padaku berubah drastis, dia seperti menghindariku bahkan terkesan dingin, dia sudah berhenti membantuku mengajarkan beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti, apa ada yang salah denganku sehingga dia menghindar dariku? Jujur aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat dia menjauhiku seperti ini, ada apa denganmu Jaejoong~ah?_

***YUNHO'S POV END***

90 menit berlalu, mereka telah sampai ketempat yang dituju untuk berkemah, semua siswa sudah turun dari bisnya masing-masing. Udara di _Mount Seoraksam_ sangatlah sejuk dan bersih, sulit sekali mendapatkan udara sebersih ini jika berada di Seoul, tanpa disuruh mereka semua kompak menghirup O2 murni itu mencoba memasukan kedalam paru-paru mereka, mengganti udara kotor dengan yang bersih.

"Semuanya merapat dan berbaris seperti awal, kita akan membagi kelompok untuk menempati tenda masing-masing"

Interuksi Jung Soo _seongsenim_ cukup memecah konsentrasi para siswa yang sedang asik menikmati udara dan melihat pemandangan di sekitar perkemahan. Setelah semua murid berkumpul, Jung Soo _seongsenim _mulai memanggil ketua murid dari setiap kelas dan membagikan kertas yang berisi nama-nama siswa yang akan tinggal dalam satu kemah.

"Whohooooo kita satu tenda" teriak Yoochun senang

"_Hyung_, awas kalau malam-malam mengorok" sahut Changmin, dia memanggil semua temannya _Hyung _karena memang usianya berbeda 2 tahun, ia mengikuti program akselerasi saat Sekolah Dasar.

"Kau juga, awas kalau kau ber-_Thai boxing_ ria malam-malam aku usir kau dari tenda"

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang berdebat tidak mau kalah. Mereka mulai merapihkan tas dan bawaan mereka ke tenda, menatanya agar terlihat rapih dan nyaman.

"Jung Yunho"

"Ne, _seongsenim_"

"Apa tenda kalian masih cukup jika ditambah dua orang lagi? aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa kekurangan tenda, padahal saat memesannya sudah aku hitung dan jumlahnya pas"

"Sepertinya masih cukup _seongsenim_ kalau hanya untuk dua orang, memangnya siapa yang tidak kebagian tenda?"

"Jaejoong dan Junsu"

"_MWO_? _SHIRUH_! Disini sudah sempit sudah penuh" Changmin menyatakan keberatannya.

"Junsu~ah? Kka masuklah masuklah disini masih luas _Kajja _kau tidur disini saja" berbeda dengan Changmin, Yuchun yang memang sedang mengincar Junsu nampak antusias.

"_Omo _satu tenda dengan _namja _mesum sepertimu? _Shiruh shiruh _lebih baik aku tidur di luar daripada harus tidur bersama denganmu, _seongsenim_ kami tidur diluar saja daripada harus tidur bersama _namja_ seperti mereka"

"_Namja_ seperti mereka? apa maksudmu eoh? memangnya kami _namja_ seperti apa?" tanya Changmin ketus yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Junsu barusan.

"Ya namja sepertimu dan temanmu itu, mesum, berjidat lebar suka tebar pesona, sok kegantengan"

"Eh? Aku kan memang tampan luar biasa, semua _yeoja _akan pingsan hanya dengan senyumanku, tapi aku tidak mesum dan tidak berjidat lebar, lagipula ini juga gara-gara kau, kau yang mencukur rambutku saat aku tertidur diatap sekolah sampai jidatku terlihat lebar seperti ini" kali ini Yuchun mulai terlihat kesal, dia sudah mencoba bersikap baik tapi _namja _imut dihadapannya justru menyulut kekesalannya.

"Ish idatmu memang sudah lebar sebesar Olimpic stadium jadi rambutmu mau dicukur atau tidak tetap saja terlihat luas"

"KIM JUNSU PARK YUCHUN DIAM! kalian apa benar-benar tidak bisa sehari saja berdamai? pokonya aku tidak mau tahu, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu akan tidur disini, siapa yang menolak maka Ijazah kelulusan kalian akan aku tahan!"

"_Waeeee? seongsenim_ itu tidak adil" rengek Changmin

"Junsu, Jaejoong masuklah rapihkan barang-barang kalian didalam"

Dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong dan Junsu masuk kedalam tenda yang memang dirancang untuk 5 orang, Junsu menabrak pundak Yoochun membuat _namja _tampan kesayangan author itu sedikit meringis. Kedua Kim mulai menata ransel mereka didalam tenda.

"Joongie aku tidur dipinggir ne, kau disebelah sini"

"Hum, aku dimana saja Su"

"YAH! itu tempatku _dolphin_, kau ditengah saja atau diluar"

"Ish dasar tiang listrik benar-benar tidak punya rasa mengalah!"

"Memang tidak! Kka kka sana kau jangan tidur disitu itu tempatku!"

"Aniyo~ aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipinggir"

"_M mwo_? dasar manja! yah _gominam_ ini camping bukan di hotel, kalau kau mau yang nyaman dan bisa tidur kau pulang saja kerumah hm?"

"Manja? YAH AKU TIDAK MANJA!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK? kepalaku hampir pecah mendengar suara kalian, Shim Changmin kau tidur dipinggir sana dekat Yuchun, Junsu kau dipinggir sebelah sini, aku ditengah dan kau Jaejoong tidur disebelahku maksudku sebelah Junsu"

Ucapan pelan namun tegas disertai tatapan elang yang tajam dari Yunho membuat Changmin dan Junsu mau tidak mau menuruti jika tidak ingin diamuk beruang(?).

Akhirnya setelah membereskan tenda, YUNJAEYOOSUMIN kini nampak sibuk menyiapkan makan siang, karena ini acara berkemah jadi semuanya dilakukan secara mandiri, ada yang mencari kayu bakar untuk masak, mengambil air dan menyiapkan bahan makanan.

"Lumba-lumba kau ambil air" sahut Changmin sambil memberikan teko kecil kearah Junsu.

"YA! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan kenapa harus aku? kau saja aku malas"

"Ish, kita mau masak kimchi jadi butuh air! _Ppaliwa_ ambil air"

"_Shiruh"_

"Ah begitu? baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau tidak apa-apa, tapi kudengar kau sedang diet eoh? kau tahu kalau kau berjalan menuju sungai berapa kalori yang bisa kau buang dibanding kau hanya duduk diam disini? tapi yasudah biarkan saja kau memang sudah gendut susah kurus" ejek Changmin

"Aku tidak gendut tiang! Ck _arra arra_ mana tekonya?"

Changmin memberikan teko kecil itu ke Junsu dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar dan Junsu segera mengambil air di sungai yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan menggerutu tentunya.

"Chun kau dan Changmin mencari kayu bakar ya? Aku disini menyiapkan peralatan masak"

"Kenapa tidak _hyung _saja? Aku malas, atau Yuchun _hyung_"

"Dasar _magnae _tidak sopan, _kajja _kita harus cepat sebelum terlalu sore kalau tidak kau tidak akan makan malam ini Shim Changmin"

"Aku bawa persediaan makanku sendiri Yuchun _hyung _tersayang"

"Shim Changmin" ucap Yunho dengan suara _bass_-nya yang mampu mengintimidasi siapapun.

"Aigoooo kalian benar-benar mem_bully _adik kecil kalian ini eoh? Ish Yah Yuchun _hyung ppaliwa_ seperti mau hujan, Eommaku bisa sedih karena anaknya yang paling tampan ini nanti jatuh sakit karena kehujanan, Yuchun _hyung ppali_!"

"Dasar bocah, Yun aku cari kayu bakar dulu"

"Uhm, berhati-hatilah tanahnya licin"

Yunho nampak sibuk menyiapkan peralatan masak, dilihatnya Jaejoong yang telah kembali dari mencuci sayuran mulai mengambil pisau untuk memotong bahan-bahan membuat Kimchi.

"Jae, kau bisa masak?"

"Uhm, begitulah"

"Apa masakanmu enak?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho "Kau coba saja nanti"

"Baiklah, aku akan coba sebanyak mungkin jadi kau harus masak yang banyak ne?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

_Berhenti memberi harapan kosong kepadaku Jung Yunho._ Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong memilih fokus memotong lobak daripada ia harus membalas senyuman Yunho yang semakin dilihat semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Joongie"

"Chullie? _Wae geure?_"

"Kau masak apa? Kimchi?"

"Uhm, kau sendiri?"

"Nasi goreng beijing, si China Hankyung itu setenda denganku dan parahnya dia yang menjadi ketua jadi aku disuruh mencuci beras!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, membuat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya merasakan letupan kecil di dadanya.

"YA! KIM HEECHUL _PPALI_ BERASNYA SUDAH KAU CUCI BELUM?" teriak Hankyung dari kejauhan.

_Namja_ cantik itu memutar bola matanya "Joongie aku pergi dulu, NE CHINA CHAKKAMAN eeerrrgghh menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali disibukan dengan memotong sayuran dan menyiapkan bumbu Kimchi untuk menu makan mereka siang hari itu. Junsu, Yuchun dan Changmin-pun sudah kembali dan mulai membantu Jaejoong yang nampak sibuk sendiri. Meski sebenarnya mereka tidak banyak membantu.

Tak terasa hari beranjak malam, Jung Soo _seongsenim_ sudah menyiapkan acara api unggun, semuanya telah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Udara semakin dingin, mereka mencoba menghangatkan diri kearah api.

"YA SHIM CAHNGMIN JANGAN MENGINJAK JAKETKU!" teriak Kyuhyun

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA KEMBALIKAN SENTERKU CHINA!" kali ini Heechul berteriak sambil sesekali memukuli Hankyung.

"Park Yuchun~shi, bisakah kau berhenti memfotoku dengan kameramu?" ketus Junsu.

"Jae, kau kedinginan? Aku bawa jaket dua apa kau mau pinjam?" tawar Yunho

"Tidak usah aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kka, baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul disini? sebelum acara bernyanyi dan bergembira, mari bersama-sama kita sejenak merenungi apa yang sudah kita lalui bersama hampir tiga tahun ini, tak terasa kalian sudah akan lulus dan meninggalkan SHINKI dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa, apa semuanya sudah memilih universitas masing-masing?" tanya Jung Soo _seongsenim _memecah keheningan.

Changming mengangkat tangan "_Seongsenim_ aku diterima di Universitas Sungkyungkwan" ucapnya bangga

"_Mwo_? Ba bagaimana bisa? aish nasibku sial satu kampus denganmu Shim"

"Eoh? Kyu kau diterima di Sungkyungkwan juga? Bagaimana bisa? Kau menyogok ya?"

"Aish _pabo! _ tentu saja aku diterima, yang juara umum disekolah bukan hanya kau Changmin~shi"

"Haha tapi tetap saja lomba Fisika se-Korea aku yang menang"

Keduanya saling beradu deathglare.

"_Jinjja? _Whoaaa dua murid terpintar di SHINKI bisa masuk ke Sungkyungkwan adalah satu kebanggaan bagi sekolah _daebak daebak!_ Kka sekarang kau Yoochun kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" tanya Jung Soo _seongsenim_ lagi.

"Aku? tentu saja SUNHWA University, aku akan mengambil jurusan musik _seongsenim_"

"_MWOOOO?_ YAH kau mengikutiku ya?"

"Omo, kau akan kuliah disana juga Su?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Aigooooo bukankah kita berjodoh Suie?"

"Berjodoh jidatmu!"

"_Waeo _Junsu~ah? bukankah akan lebih nyaman bisa kuliah dengan teman satu sekolah, setidaknya ada teman saat awal masuk perkuliahan"

"Neee tapi kalau bisa tidak dengannya _seongsenim_"

Jung Soo _seongsenim _menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, muridnya yang satu ini memang sedikit manja, wajar karena ia adalah pewaris perusahaan Komunikasi ternama di Korea.

"Baiklah sekarang Jaejoong, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku aku belum tahu _seongsenim_"

"Eoh? belum tahu? Maksudmu kau masih bingung mau kuliah dimana? Kau ini pintar Jaejoong~ah jadi kau bisa memilih universitas manapun yang kau mau"

"Aku tidak tahu _seongsenim_, aku akan rundingkan dulu dengan Eomma"

"Hmmmm begitu ya, _arraseo_ sebaiknya cepat kau putuskan karena bulan depan pendaftaran seluruh universitas akan ditutup"

"Ne, _seongsenim_"

"Aaaahhh sekarang kapten basket sekaligus Presiden sekolah kita, Jung Yunho kau akan kuliah dimana?"

"Universitas Tokyo"

Seluruh siswa terkejut dan kompak memalingkan wajah mereka ke Presiden Sekolah yang tampan itu. Universitas Tokyo? Tokyo Jepang? Apa itu artinya Yunho akan pindah ke Jepang? Pikir masing-masing siswa.

"_Jinjja_? kau akan melanjutkan kuliah disana? Universitas Tokyo adalah salah satu Universitas terbaik di Dunia, kau hebat Yunho~ah aku bangga padamu"

"Ne _seongsenim_, Appa menyuruhku untuk kuliah disana jadi kemungkinan aku akan pindah ke Jepang minggu depan"

"Yunho, kenapa mendadak sekali? Kau bahkan belum menceritakannya padaku"

"_Hyung_, kau merahasiakan ini dariku eoh?"

"_Mianhe_ Yuchun~ah Changmin~ah, aku merasa belum siap menceritakannya pada kalian, jujur aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Korea, tapi Appa sangat menginginkan aku kuliah disana, karena kudengar jurusan Manajemen Bisnis disana adalah yang terbaik"

Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Yoochun dan Changmin, sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali menepuki pundak Changmin yang memang duduk disebelahnya. Tidak tahukah kau Yunho bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu khawatir saat ia tahu bahwa kau akan pindah ke Jepang? Bahkan matanya sudah memanas saat ini.

Hari sudah semakin larut Api unggun mulai mengecil, semua kegiatan hari itu-pun selesai, mereka kembali ke tenda masing-masing untuk beristirahat, terdengar suara petir beberapa kali menyambar membuat udara semakin mendingin karena sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"Min minggir, kakimu panjang sekali jangan menyilang di kakiku" protes Yoochun yang saat ini kelimanya sudah berada didalam tenda.

"Aish _hyung_ tenda ini kecil sekali, kakiku tidak bisa diluruskan"

"Tendanya sudah luas Shim Changmin hanya kakimu saja yang memang tidak normal" ejek Junsu

"Ya Yun, jangan terlalu dekat aku sempit apa kau bisa geser sedikit? aish aku tidak bisa bergerak"

Yoochun terjepit diantara Changmin yang menyilangkan kakinya disela kaki Yoochun, belum ditambah Yunho yang terus menggeser badannya, ia benar-benar tersiksa malam itu. Setelah hampir 30menit menyamankan diri akhirnya semua bisa tertidur, hanya ada satu orang yang belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kim Jaejoong, ia sebenarnya juga sudah mengantuk tapi entah kenapa malam itu ia tidak bisa tertidur. Dilihatnya Yunho yang tepat berada disisinya nampak pulas, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Karena tidak juga terpejam, ia memutuskan untuk keluar tenda sebentar, sekedar mencari udara segar.

Ia membuka resleting tenda dengan pelan dan udara dingin langsung menyapanya, _namja _sempurna itu nampak membetulkan letak jaketnya agar ia merasa lebih hangat. Setelah dirasa menemukan tempat yang cukup nyaman, Jaejoong mendudukan diri sambil memeluk lututnya, ia dongakan kepalanya melihat hamparan langit berwarna gelap, tak ada satupun bintang disana mungkin karena cuacanya mendung, pikirnya.

"Dia akan pindah, benarkah?" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukan ditubuhnya sendiri.

"Kenapa dia harus pergi? Tidak bisakah dia tetap disini saja?"

"Siapa yang akan pergi?"

Suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya, sontak ia terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"Yu Yunho?"

"Sedang apa disini Jae? kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku aku tidak bisa tidur"

"_Wae?"_

"_Mollayo"_

Keduanya saling terdiam, Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk dihamparan rumput sambil menatap danau kecil yang ada dihadapan mereka, tanpa suara tanpa bicara seolah mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, hanya suara angin yang menjadi musik pengiring diantara mereka.

"Yunho"

"Hm?"

"Benarkah kau akan pindah ke Jepang?"

"Kenapa? Kau akan merindukanku ya" goda Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Jadi benar kau akan pindah? Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya?_"_

"Itu, aku" Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya, dia memandang Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang memainkan rumput.

"Jaejoongie, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Tentang?" jawab Jaejoong yang masih memainkan rumput-rumput liar itu tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Sejak hari itu, kau berubah dan terlihat acuh padaku, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Jaejoong nampak menghentikan tangannya dari mencabut rerumputan, dia balik menatap Yunho _namja _yang telah lama ia sukai. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku memang begini Yunho~ah, kau belum mengenalku dengan baik"

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya jujurlah padaku Jae apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menjauhi aku?"

Dengan serius Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Apa ia harus jujur mengenai perasaannya pada Yunho sekarang? Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap meski kemungkinannya hanya 1%?

**BRESH~**

Hujan mendadak datang tanpa ada tetesan kecil terlebih dahulu, membuat keduanya terkejut dan langsung berdiri. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Kka kita kembali ke tenda"

Dengan ragu, Jaejoong mengambil tangan besar Yunho yang diulurkan kepadanya. Hujan semakin deras membuat arah pandang Yunho sedikit tidak jelas, jarak danau dan kemah mereka seharusnya tidak begitu jauh tapi entah kenapa Yunho merasa bahwa mereka justru berlari sudah cukup lama.

"Yun kita dimana? kenapa tidak sampai ke tenda?" tanya Jaejoong ditengah derasnya hujan.

"Aku tidak tahu Jae sepertinya kita tersesat"

"_Mwo_? Tersesat? Bagaimana bisa Yun? Bukankah jarak danau dan tenda kita tidak begitu jauh?"

"Hujannya terlalu deras Jae, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas arah pulang kembali ke tenda"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Yunho nampak melihat sekeliling, mata kecilnya menangkap sebuah cahaya remang yang tidak jauh darisana.

"Kka kita kesana, sepertinya ada sesuatu disana"

"Yun, aku takut"

"_Gwaenchana _ada aku, kau tetap memegang tanganku ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dan kembali tangan kecilnya ditarik Yunho kesebuah tempat yang ternyata adalah pos penjaga hutan. Pos kecil itu sepertinya tidak ditempati siapapun, mungkin penjaganya sedang memeriksa hutan, pikir Yunho. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, mencoba menghangatkan diri.

Tubuh keduanya basah kuyup, Yunho membuka kaosnya kemudian memeras kaos tersebut. Jaejoong tidak berkedip melihat tubuh _oh-very-hot-_ milik Yunho, tubuhnya membentuk otot yang sempurna, dengan kulit coklat erotis menambah keseksian seorang Jung Yunho, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hampir 30 menit hujan masih belum juga berhenti malah semakin lebat, angin semakin kencang dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang, tubuh Jaejoong bergetar kedinginan bibirnya membiru, wajahnya memucat.

"Jae _gwaenchana?_ kau pucat sekali"

"A aaakuuu ti-tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya, mata besar Jaejoong semakin membesar karena terkejut, Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, hangat dan nyaman.

"Jae"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukaiku _aniya_?"

**HENING**

"Jaejoong?"

**HENING**

"Ah baiklah tidak usah dijawab anggap saja aku"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Eoh?"

"Uhm, aku menyukaimu sejak kau menggendongku sambil berlari, aku menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku karena ban sepedaku pecah, aku menyukaimu sejak kau membantuku mengerjakan hukuman dari _seongsenim _karena aku tidak membawa tugasku, aku menyukaimu sejak kau membelikan aku cermin Hello Kitty kesukaanku, sudah lama Yun sudah lama aku menyukaimu"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong.

"Aku memendamnya begitu lama, meski kadang aku ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu Yunho, tapi kau sudah punya Ahra dan sejak saat itu aku putuskan untuk berhenti menyukaimu"

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut "Aku tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak, aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit untuk kedua kali"

Yunho yang sedang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, mendadak melepas pelukannya dia membalikan tubuh Jaejoong hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Jae, aku dan Ahra sudah putus, kami putus sejak 3 bulan lalu"

Kini Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun selain diam menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Mulai sekarang, tetaplah menyukaiku jangan berhenti menyukai aku, kalau kau berhenti maka aku tidak akan pernah mau bicara denganmu lagi selamanya"

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku Jae, maaf karena telah membuatmu menderita karena menyukaiku, aku sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

**DEG~**

Jantung Jaejoong seakan terloncat dari tubuhnya, tubuh dinginnya mendadak panas dengan ucapan Yunho barusan, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Atau apa Yunho demam sampai mengucapkan kata suka padanya? Jaejoong memeriksa kening Yunho.

"Kau tidak sakit Yun"

"Yah, aku serius ish kau ini"

"Jangan bercanda Yunho, sudahlah aku mengantuk aku mau tidur"

"Aish Kim Jaejoong, aku ini sedang menyatakan suka padamu kenapa kau tidur yah bangunlah" Yunho nampak menarik-narik lengan baju Jaejoong.

Bukannya bangun Jaejoong malah semakin mengeratkan jaket yang hampir kering itu ketubuhnya, _aniya _bukannya dia menolak pernyataan suka Yunho justru ia sangat senang sekarang, terlihat dari bibir tipisnya yang terus saja tersenyum tapi ia ingin mengerjai Yunho sebentar saja.

"Kau ini, yah kau benar-benar tidur eoh?" Yunho mencoba melihat Jaejoong dari samping, dan Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya cepat seolah benar ia sudah tidur.

"Haaaahhh yasudahlah" Yunho kembali mengintip Jaejoong yang nampak memejamkan matanya. Dilihatnya dari jendela hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras, namun Yunho bersyukur karena menemukan pos ini setidaknya menjaga mereka dari dinginnya hutan.

"Jae ikutlah denganku ke Jepang, aku aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini, aku pasti akan gila karena merindukanmu" lanjut Yunho.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba, ia kini sudah duduk dan tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"_Keunde _aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, ikutlah denganku Jae soal biaya kau tidak usah"

"Aku tidak bisa Yun, Eommaku sendirian disini"

"Kalau begitu ajak Eommamu juga, aku ada apartement di Jepang kita bisa tinggal bersama"

Jaejoong masih dengan senyum indahnya hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jae tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku menyukaimu ah tidak mungkin aku sudah mencintaimu jadi kumohon ikutlah denganku" Yunho mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan didekapnya erat.

"Baru lima menit yang lalu kau bilang menyukaiku sekarang kau sudah mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Kau benar-benar perayu ulung Jung~shi"

"KIM JAEJOONG AKU SERIUS PADAMU!" teriak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"_M mianhe _aku tidak bermaksud keras padamu tapi kumohon jangan mempermainkan aku, aku benar-benar serius terhadapmu Jaejoongie"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia hanya diam menatap _namja _berwajah kecil itu dihadapannya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho bingung, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikan perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Wajah Yunho mulai mendekat, diciumnya kening Jaejoong lembut, mata _namja _berkulit susu itu menutup merasakan lekukan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Yunho kembali menatap mata Jaejoong, menyalurkan cinta melalui kedua matanya. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung mencium bibir merah Jaejoong dan kembali kedua mata bening Jaejoong terpejam. Tangan Jaejoong kini melingkar mesra di leher Yunho, ia menarik Yunho semakin mendekat padanya mengeliminir jarak diantara mereka, tak mau kalah tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong seolah Jaejoong hanya miliknya seorang.

Suasana dingin sungguh tidak mempengaruhi keadaan didalam, ciuman itu semakin memanas meninggalkan begitu banyak jejak di sekitar leher Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Yunho kini mulai menyusup kedalam kaus Jaejoong dan mulai meraba dada Jaejoong yang terasa begitu menonjol di tangan Yunho.

"_Saranghae_ Jaejoongie"

"Aaahhh _nado_ Yun aaahhh"

Yunho menarik kaus Jaejoong pelan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, ia menatap wajah merah Jaejoong dengan bibir terbuka yang memerah dan basah, menambah kesan seksi dan cantik dari _namja _yang dicintainya itu. Yunho kembali mencium bibir cerry Jaejoong dengan agak kasar hingga terdengar decakan nafsu yang menghiasi ruangan sempit itu.

Tangan Yunho kembali bereaksi, diambilnya niple kecil berwarna pink milik Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mengerang keenakan, bibirnya kini berpindah ke nipel mungil itu dan melumatnya bergantian, Jaejoong hanya mampu mendongak dan meremas rambut Yunho sambil mulutnya sesekali memanggil nama Yunho dengan desahan lembut. Rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho begitu hebat membuat Jaejoong lemas tak berdaya.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dari dada Jaejoong, dia memandangi seluruh tubuh seksi nan indah milik Jaejoong.

"Benarkah keindahan ini milikku?"

Jaejoong tersipu, dia tersenyum kemudian memegang kedua pipi _chubby _Yunho.

"Aku milikmu Yun, sentuh aku dimanapun kau suka, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya"

"Jae, kau yakin mau melakukan ini?"

"Aku aku hanya mau melakukan ini denganmu Yunho"

Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut kemudian mengecup lagi keningnya, kembali ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengecap bibir Jaejoong yang sudah SAH menjadi miliknya itu, keduanya saling melumat.

Yunho semakin membenamkan(?)lidahnya di mulut Jaejoong, pertemuan dua lidah itu betarung menemukan sang pemenang, saliva yang ikut tercampur menjadi bumbu pemanis diantara kecupan panas mereka. Tangan Yunho mulai turun menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dari leher, perut sampai ke selangkangan _namja _cantik yang masih menggunakan celana panjangnya itu.

"Akhhh" Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menyentuh litlle Joongienya.

Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong dan menindihnya, dilumatnya lagi niple kemerahan Jaejoong dengan lembut, lidahnya berputar disekitar tonjolan kecil itu sedang tangan kanannya terus saja mengelus pusaka milik _namja _cantiknya.

"Ahhh Yunnn"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, matanya terpejam, sensasi yang Yunho berikan benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Dengan segera Jaejoong melepas celana yang dipakainya, Jaejoongnya kini sudah full _naked _terbaring pasrah dihadapannya.

"Jae, kau kau sangat indah sekali"

"Keindahan ini hanya milikmu Jung Yunho"

Yunho yang gemas sekaligus nafsu langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong kasar, kedua niple itu bertemu begitupun dengan kedua junior mereka, hanya saja Yunho belum melepas celananya. Jaejoong dengan agresif menggesekan litlle Joongienya ke selangkangan Yunho.

"Ah Jae kau aahh"

Tak tahan dengan godaan dari setan atau entah malakat cantik yang terbaring dibawahnya, membuat Yunho secepat kilat melepas celananya dan kini tubuh keduanya sudah resmi(?)tidak dilapisi sehelai benangpun.

Yunho menekan litlle ralat BIG Yunnienya dan hal itu membuat litlle Joongie semakin mengeras dan membuat si pemilik litlle Joongie itu mendesah keras. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lengan Yunho, kepalanya terdongak keatas, matanya terpejam erat.

"Yunho aaaahh"

Yunho semakin menggesekan BIG juniornya dan menekan-nekan junior Jaejoong bahkan ia menumbuknya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Yun aku aaahh aku mau"

Mengerti dengan Jaejoong yang akan 'keluar' Yunho semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dan menekan-nekan juniornya diatas litlle Joongie, dan tak sampai satu menit mendadak juniornya semakin basah, Jaejoong sudah keluar rupanya.

"Jae, bolehkah aku masukan sekarang? Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, rasanya sakit sekali, melihatmu bergairah seperti ini membuatku panas _baby_"

Jaejoong mengangguk, meski tubuhnya sedikit lelah karena ejakulasinya tadi tapi ia ingat bahwa Yunho belum keluar sama sekali. Dirinya tidak boleh egois _aniya_?

"AH! Ngghhh sa-saahhhkiiitt Yuuunn" pekiknya saat milik Yunho yang besar sudah dimasukan sedikit ke _hole_nya yang sempit, sempit? Tentu saja ini yang pertama bagi Jaejoong.

"Ta tahan sedikit Boo"

"Haaaahhh haaaahhh" Jaejoong nampak mengatur napasnya.

"Kau mahluk Tuhan terindah yang pernah aku lihat BooJaejoongie"

"Aaahh Yunho, pe pelan haaaahh ah"

"AAAAKKHHH" Jaejoong menjerit matanya melebar saat Yunho memasukan juniornya hanya dalam sekali hentakan.

"_Mianhe_ Boo, kau sakit? Kita sudahi saja?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, _sudahi? Kau gila Jung? Nafsuku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan kau bilang sudahi?_ Pikir Jaejoong emoshinki(?)

"Haahh haah lan aahh lanjutkan Yunn, aaahhh" Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, holenya terasa perih namun juga nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Perlahan Yunho mulai menggenjot juniornya, hole Jaejoong semakin perih apalagi kecepatan genjotan Yunho makin lama semakin menggila membuat tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak, litlle Joongienya yang berdiri tegak juga ikut bergoyang karena goncangan tubuh Yunho yang sangat kencang, Yunho yang berada diatasnya dengan peluh bercucuran dan tubuh yang bergerak keatas kebawah sungguh nampak seksi dimata Jaejoong. Lengannya yang berkeringat, dada yang terbusung indah menampakan si pemilik rajin pergi ke Gym, mulut Yunho yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan serta mata kecilnya yang sesekali terpejam merasakan gairah yang mungkin tidak bisa ia katakan, demi Tuhan Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai_ namja_ yang ada diatasnya ini.

"Yunn…ahhh..Yunn pelhannn…pelhaannn aahhh…haaahhh…Yuuunn…"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia semakin berkonsentrasi menambah kecepatannya terhadap _hole _Jaejoong, paha Jaejoong semakin dibukanya lebar, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lantai menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa sang kekasih, pinggulnya ia gerakan maju dan mudur menarik ulur pusat kenikmatannya, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang mengendarai kuda. Tak ingin membuat litlle Joongie menganggur, tangan kanan Yunho mulai memainkan perannya memberi kenikmatan bagi si 'kecil' Jaejoong.

"Aaaahhh Yun aaaahhh"

Jaejoong menggeliat nikmat, entah sudah berapa kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya meredam rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hungga ubun-ubunnya. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tak berdaya, ada rasa lelah ingin mengakhiri kegiatan seks mereka namun ada rasa ingin lebih dari ini bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa puas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Yunho menggenjot _hole_nya, Jaejoong tidak mau ambil pusing, dia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yunho saat ini, sentuhannya yang memabukan membuat Jaejoong terlalu sering mengeluarkan cairannya, dan Yunho sama sekali belum 'keluar' hal itu membuat tenaga Jaejoong terkuras habis.

"Aaaahh…seeehhh…sedikiiithh…lagih …"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan mengalami orgasmenya yang pertama.

"Sarang saranghae Boo aaaaahhhh" akhirnya Yunho klimaks

Yunho terjatuh disamping Jaejoong, keduanya mengatur napas mereka masing-masing, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat untuk dipeluknya. Jaejoongnya benar-benar hebat, bohong kalau Yunho tidak pernah melakukan seks, sebagai _namja _normal tentu ia pernah melakukannya tapi kalau boleh jujur hanya bersama Jaejoonglah ia merasa benar-benar dipuaskan.

"Yun"

"Hum?" jawab Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong, kedua matanya terpejam nyaman.

"_Saranghae"_

Yunho tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"_Nado _Kim Jaejoong, _I love you too"_

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut aku ke Jepang kan?" lanjutnya

"Yunho~ya, Eommaku bagaimana?"

"Aku mohon pikirkanlah dulu Boo"

Tidak bisa membantah kekasihnya, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Yunho mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari rambut Jaejoong dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat BIG juniornya kembali bangun, ia menggesekan juniornya kearah _hole _Jaejoong yang memang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Y Yun aku lelah"

"Aku rindu mendengar desah seksimu seperti tadi _baby_, _kajja_ kita mulai lagi"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho kembali menindih dan melumat bibir _kissable _Jaejoong.

**BRAK~!**

"JUNG YUNHO KIM JAEJOONG APA KALIAN di…..dalam? OMO"

"YUNHO?"

"JOONGIEEE?"

"OMO YUNHO _HYUNG_?"

"Ju-Jung Soo _seongsenim_? Yuchun? Junsu? Changmin?" ucap YunJae bersamaan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**END**

**Mian NCnya g mantep coz belom pernah liat YJ NCan(?)Mau nyontek dari Takumi-Kun terlalu cepet alurnya, jadi yah begitulah kadar keyadongan author mudah-mudahan bisa berkembang di ff bergenre M selanjutnya hehe, sankyu mind to ripiyuw? BIG SANKYU for all READERS :) muah~**


End file.
